


First & Foremost

by neil4god



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood Pain & Gore, Dark Arthur & Eames, Established Relationship, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Scary Arthur & Eames, They are criminals after all, Violent Arthur & Eames, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is at his wits end, how is he supposed to stop some stupid kid from hitting on Arthur? Its not his fault the kid has a death wish! Of course if he doesn't do something soon Eames will make sure the kid's not the only one that learns a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eames was going to lose it making Arthur lose it and then this whole job was going to go down the crapper and it would be his fault. Mark had spent the entire week watching the job disintegrate and if he didn’t do something soon then they were screwed. Not that he was entirely responsible. It was Sebastian’s fault. 

From the second he laid eyes on Arthur the job had been a bust. Arthur was Arthur, everyone knows you don’t mess with him, apparently Sebastian took that as a challenge instead of a warning. Sebastian was the younger brother of a very respected point man, he was supposed to know how to handle himself, not fancy himself some Lothario poaching on Eames’s property. No matter what else Arthur was, he was Eames’s first and foremost. Mark had known them for years and still couldn’t figure out what exactly they were to each other, but that didn’t matter, they belonged to each other and that was it. He had tried to explain that to Sebastian. Had told him all about the last guy who wouldn’t leave Arthur alone, Eames broke his kneecaps and then Arthur broke Eames’ arm for interfering. Needless to say the guy never worked in dreamsharing again. Piss off Arthur and Eames and your entire career was over in a blink. 

None of that seemed to have the slightest impact on Sebastian. He had flirted, challenged and teased Arthur and Arthur was beginning to lose his patience. The job was supposed to be an easy one, get in get some information and out again, nice and simple. At least it was supposed to be. Sebastian was questioning everything Arthur did, pouring over his files to find mistakes. He never did of course, all he actually managed to do was put them behind schedule and get Arthur’s back up. They had one day left before they had to perform the extraction or lose their window. If he was very very lucky then Sebastian would keep his hands to himself for one more day. 

He knew Eames was counting down. Eames had cornered him in the bathroom and told Mark to leave as soon as the extraction was done. Eames was going to deal with Sebastian and remind him just who Arthur belonged to. Even though Eames could maybe be considered a friend, Mark was still terrified and was grateful he’d been cornered after he’d taken a piss or he’d have disgraced himself in front of Eames. Arthur on the other hand cornered him two days later in the same bathroom before he could piss and Mark lost all control of his bladder. Arthur was not his friend, would never be his friend and terrified the fuck out of him. He only worked with him because he was the best and Eames refused to work without him anymore. 

That more than anything was what Mark couldn’t understand about Sebastian. When he looked at Arthur he saw the most terrifying man he’d ever met. He saw cold calculation in his eyes, a gun at his hip and hands that could kill a man without hesitation. Everything that he saw of Arthur in the real world was amplified by a thousand in the dream. Eames might say Arthur had no imagination, but give him someone to torture and his imagination went into hyper-drive. How did Sebastian not see that? Did he look at Arthur’s hands and think they were soft? Did he assume the gun was an accessory like his own was? Did he think that Arthur’s mind, that just last week had flayed a person alive, was a product of the Somnacin? Did he really think so little of Arthur’s skills and reputation that he thought he could just do what he wanted? Or was it the other way around, did Sebastian think that he was worthy of Arthur’s regard? 

That would certainly explain the hostile glares he threw at Eames. Every time Eames touched or teased Arthur Sebastian glared and interrupted with a comment. Maybe it was Eames’ reputation he didn’t believe. If that was the case then he was in for a world of hurt. Arthur hated it when people looked down at Eames. Usually he dragged them to the very top of a tall building and made them look down at Eames as they dangled over the edge. Of course he had only ever let one person fall, the others had all apologised and co-operated. The one that didn’t was far too stupid to live, after all dreamsharing was a dangerous business. 

Watching them from across the room, Mark noted the way Eames pressed his shoulder against Arthur’s in the chair next to him. Arthur’s lips twitched with the barest hint of a smile before flattening out again. Sebastian, watching them, edged closer to Arthur before brushing his fingers through Arthur’s hair. Arthur jumped out of his seat like a cat dipped in water, spitting angry and claws out. Eames was beside him, seeming somehow larger than before, every muscle tense and ready to fight. Racing across the room Mark put himself in between them, trying to hide Sebastian’s bulk with his own. “The jobs almost done guys.”  
There was no point trying to reason with Arthur, he had learned that a long time ago. Instead Mark focused on Eames, “One more day and we’re done. One day Eames.”  
Mark relaxed a fraction as Eames carefully placed his fingers in Arthur’s hair, replacing the memory of Sebastian with a new one. Pressing his body flush against Arthurs, his face buried in his shoulder, “He’s right love. One more day darling and we’re done.”  
Sebastian ruined the moment by shouting at Eames, “He’s not a bloody pet!” 

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, a look Mark had seen many times before, it was typically followed by blood and screaming. Tense again he waited to see if Eames could bring him back. Eames fisted his fingers tightly in Arthur’s hair, tugging it sharply to make Arthur look away, softly whispering into his ear, “One more day darling.”  
Just like that it was over. Eames and Arthur sat down in sync and continued going over files like nothing had ever happened. Sebastian was still behind him, his fists clenched and ready for a fight. Manhandling him out of the office Mark sent him for coffee before he killed him himself. Obviously he would need to do something or they wouldn’t last the day. Pulling out his cell he made a call he’d been hoping to avoid. 

Robert answered after the second ring, his tone worried, probably because his little brother was a jackass and he’d failed to mention it before sending him on a job with Arthur. “Mark what’s wrong? Did the job go south?”  
He let out a bitter laugh. He really was too old for this shit. “Yeah Robert you could say that. Look, I need you to call your brother. There’s one day left before the extraction and if you don’t talk some sense into him, he’s not going to make it.”  
There was a pause on the other end, Mark could hear Robert move away from some loud noise, probably the office or warehouse he was working in. “What do you mean? I thought it was an easy job.”  
There was a hint of accusation there that Mark didn’t like. It was hardly his fault Sebastian was a dick. “Job’s a piece of piss. It’s Sebastian. He’s been hitting on Arthur since we started. A few minutes ago he touched him. I thought Arthur was going to kill him right there, but Eames calmed him down. He tries anything else and Arthur will beat the shit out of him, most likely kill him because it will fuck up the job.”  
Robert let out a hiss of breath, sharp and pained, before saying “Are you sure? Maybe it’s a misunderstanding. Arthur’s always had a weird way of showing he cares.”  
Christ was Robert really this blind to his brother’s faults? “It’s not a misunderstanding. Sebastian has spent this entire job trying to get into Arthur’s pants and Eames is ready to kill him. He needs to lay off for one more day. Once the extraction is done, they’re probably going to kick the shit out of him. Kid must have a death wish, I swear he’s been pushing and pushing.”  
There wasn’t really anything else to say but Mark waited for Robert to say something. He let the silence tick by, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag before Robert finally spoke. “I’ll talk to him, he’ll take the beating, but what about after?”  
He took another drag, blowing out the smoke in rings like his granddad taught him. “I’m sorry but I won’t work with him and I know they won’t, most likely no-one will.”  
There was silence on the other end again, shorter this time before Robert sighed, “Alright well thanks for calling Mark I appreciate it.”  
Ringing off, Mark finished his smoke and went back inside, his feet dragging against the floor.


	2. Why Hadn't He Listened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the job from Sebastian's pov

The job was a success, not that he’d been concerned. Arthur hadn’t let that English oaf distract him too much so everything had worked out. They were clear of the mark, sitting together in some dive bar with cheap booze. Mark left first, leaving the three of them to celebrate. If only Eames would leave as well then this would be perfect. His brother had called him yesterday when he went for coffee, harping on about how important it was to make a good impression and not fuck this up but he had rocked that extraction. 

He was a golden god and tonight he was going to get Arthur into bed. He gets the whole being professional thing. Arthur is big into being professional, he wears those fancy suits and organizes his desk like this is a normal job, so he knows why he kept turning him down when he hit on him. It’s not that Arthur doesn’t like Sebastian, it’s just that he didn’t want to get involved during the job. It had taken him a while to figure that out. Maybe longer than it should have, he knows that won’t be working in his favour here. He has to make up for acting like a real dumbass that first week or so, but no-one ever turned him down. The second he showed interest in someone they were in his bed screaming his name. He just needed a little time to adjust to Arthur’s professionalism. 

Arthur would forgive him. Sebastian would spend all night on his knee making it up to him if he had to. Of course to do that the English twat would have to fuck off first. Eames had been pissing him off since the job started. He was always cracking jokes at Arthur’s expense and calling him darling. That really grated, he knew Arthur didn’t like it because he was constantly telling Eames to stop but the asshole just couldn’t take a hint. He would sit on Arthur’s desk and run his fingers through Arthur’s hair mussing it up, he would lean too close to him, literally breathing down his neck and Arthur would berate him but he wouldn’t stop. Some people needed to learn that no really meant no. It was basic, most people had it down by first grade and the one’s that didn’t were too stupid to stay out of prison and way too stupid to be working in this business. 

Angling his body closer to Arthur blocking his view of Eames, Sebastian ran his fingers up the length of Arthur’s arm, enjoying the feel of the expensive fabric under his fingertips. He loved the way Arthur dressed, it got him all hot just thinking about what was underneath those perfect suits. Leaning in close, Sebastian pressed his face against Arthur’s neck, nuzzling lightly before whispering, “Have breakfast with me.”  
It was cheesy but he knew Arthur would like it. He could hear Eames moving behind him, hopefully he’d taken the hint and was leaving. 

He wasn’t prepared for the large hands that wrapped around his torso and physically dragged him out of the pub and into the back alley. He fought back kicking and twisting his body but the grip was too strong to break. Once outside, Eames threw him onto the ground, his hands scraping against the gravel and debris. Staggering to his feet he clocked his exits noticing that Arthur was standing in the doorway of the pub while Eames blocked the only other exit from the alley. Arthur was here, he could watch him kick Eames’ ass, that would definitely get him laid. Arthur would be a puddle of goo just watching him dominate the fight. Squaring his shoulders he moved forwards, making the space between him and Eames smaller. 

Arthur closed the door behind him, stepping into the alley cautiously, checking for puddles and dirt before giving up and walking straight towards Sebastian. He didn’t want Arthur to interfere, that would ruin everything “It’s alright Arthur I’ve got this. You stay where it’s dry, you don’t want to mess up your lovely suit.”  
Eames laughed at the scowl Arthur wore, a deep chortle that made his whole body light up. Stripping off his coat and undoing his buttons Eames revealed a muscled tattooed torso that frankly Sebastian found a little intimidating. He had kind of assumed that Eames was tubby under those hideous layers. In the dream his body had been like this before he transformed into the mark’s wife, but Sebastian had honestly thought it was just vanity. He wouldn’t have pushed him this far if he’s known Eames really was that well built. 

Arthur had stopped to watch the show, his eyes declaring his appreciation and suddenly Sebastian remembered why he was doing this. Arthur was supposed to be in his bed and to do that Eames needed to go down. He had planned to take his shirt off as well, to give Arthur a bit of a show, but he wasn’t as ripped as Eames was and didn’t want to embarrass himself. Instead he stepped closer and told Eames, “I’ll do it with my shirt on”  
He was quoting Mulan, he really hoped no-one knew that, but from the condescending smile Eames sent him he’d recognized the line. He was ready to pounce when his knees went out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. He felt the impact right through his body, struggling to get his feet back under him Sebastian was too slow to react when his arm was pulled behind him high enough and hard enough to dislocate it. He screamed, it wasn’t manly but it hurt like a bitch and he wanted to cry from the pain. It was hard to focus, he didn’t know who his assailant was. Had Eames brought a friend? He could see the bastard barely an inch in front of him half naked and smiling. 

“Darling leave some for me.”  
That couldn’t mean what he thought it meant. Maybe Eames called other people darling too, like a pet name? He tried to glance behind him, but his other arm was being tugged, pushed high and pulled out of its socket. His scream was more of a whimper this time, he still hadn’t caught his breath from the first one. Eames settled down onto his haunches in front of him, running a finger down his jawline, “You really are very pretty. I can see why you thought he’d want you, but you have to understand Sebastian that no really means no. Isn’t that right Arthur?”  
Arthur leaned down, pressing his head onto the junction of his neck and shoulder sending sharp waves of pain through Sebastian’s body. “I was very clear Sebastian, you should have accepted it when I turned you down the first time. You’ve brought this entirely on yourself.”  
It was Arthur, he was the one hurting him. What he was saying, it couldn’t be true could it? But his body was hurting so much that he couldn’t focus enough to think. Eames’ fist broke his nose with the first hit, the fourth punch cracked his jaw. His jaw made this sickening noise that made his stomach turn, but he couldn’t fight back, couldn’t move out of Arthur’s embrace. 

Eames tugged on his hair, letting the strands slip through his fingers before pulling him sharply out of Arthur’s hold. He let him fall face first onto the cement, screaming with pain and unable to catch himself. Through blood crusted eyes Sebastian saw Eames walk around him, examining him from all angles before settling behind him. His boot slammed down onto his wrist making him howl. His body wouldn’t obey him, he was trying so desperately to move away from them, to escape but he was frozen in place. Arthur moved opposite Eames and he knew even before Arthur lifted his foot that he was going to mimic Eames. He whimpered and cried, the tears dripping into the puddles on the ground, mingling with his blood. Both men crouched down beside him speaking low, “I don’t expect I’ll be seeing you again Sebastian, in fact I would recommend a career change.”  
Arthur rose, wiping dust off his trousers and left the alley, waiting at its mouth for Eames. Eames gripped his hair again, turning him to face him, “He’s mine and if you hadn’t been so bloody thick none of this would have happened. Tell your brother I said hi.”  
Dropping his hair Sebastian ended up in the puddle again listening to fading footsteps. He should have listened to those stories Mark told him. They were true all of them, Arthur really was a psycho and Eames really was nuts. Why hadn’t he listened?


End file.
